


A Gamble

by wirelines_ (scribee)



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Inventor Dave | Technoblade, Minecraft, Mystery, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Technoblade is basically Thomas Edison, Wilbur's in DEEP SHIT, a submission for a SBI contest!, mcyt - Freeform, this is basically "Mystery Train" from Poptropica i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_
Summary: In 1892, Thomas Edison boarded a train with the Kinetograph, the world’s first camera. In reality, he made it off of the train with the Kinetograph and successfully patented it. Here, Wilbur Soot finds himself in a mystery: Which one of the passengers stole Thomas Edison’s, played by Technoblade, invention?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> This work is merely an introduction to a longer fanfiction that I might actually write. It was originally written for a contest about the Sleepy Boys, and the prompt given was "Historical". I hope you enjoy!  
> (It is short because we had a max page limit of five!)

**A Gamble**

@wirelines_

_ This work is merely an introduction to a longer fanfiction that I might actually write. I had to cut it short because I was already at 4 pages, as I am typically a long-winded writer. Hopefully, you enjoy it. _

_ In 1892, Thomas Edison boarded a train with the Kinetograph, the world’s first camera. In reality, he made it off of the train with the Kinetograph and successfully patented it. Here, Wilbur Soot finds himself in a mystery: Which one of the passengers stole Thomas Edison’s, played by Technoblade, invention? _

~~~

Wiping the back of his hand against his forehead, the brown-haired British man straightened up. Both his forehead and hand glistened in the sunlight, which beamed down in heavy, hot rays from above.

Wilbur Soot was nothing more than a man who came from a wealthy family. His only goal at the moment was to find a wife and eventually get himself settled, but he knew he couldn’t rely on his family’s money for the rest of his life (as much as he wanted to). Eventually, the money would run dry and Wilbur would be forced into poverty.

...There was no way he could live like that.

So, unfortunately, Wilbur was boarding some of his items onto a train and heading for Chicago. Finding job there wouldn’t be as difficult as somewhere more barren like Idaho or Wyoming, both states that had, two years prior, been admitted to the Union to officially become states.

Hopefully, nobody else on the train was also trying to find a job in Chicago. It would leave a bad taste in both of the parties’ mouths.

“Do you need assistance?”

Wilbur turned his head to the side, blinking in surprise when he saw a man with strawberry pink hair and grey-blue eyes. The man was wearing a red blazer over a black vest with a white button-up. His outstretched hand had a white glove over it, odd in the hot weather.

“Yes, I do,” Wilbur admitted with a strained grin as he stepped backward, allowing the man to bend down and pick up Wilbur’s last suitcase. The man quickly loaded it onto the train car, stepping back with a grin before turning to Wilbur.

“My name is Techno Blade,” The man introduced, sticking out his hand.

Wilbur took it. “Wilbur Soot.”

“So,” Techno began, pulling back his hand. “Chicago, huh?”

“Chicago,” Wilbur affirmed with a nod. “I need to find a job, as unfortunate as that is. Wouldn’t want to go broke, definitely not in today’s world.”

Techno motioned to all around him with a grin as he began to walk. “Modern world.”

Wilbur nodded in agreement, following behind him.

“Say, how about  _ I  _ give you a job?” Techno proposed, catching Wilbur’s attention quite quickly. “I’m an inventor. I’m trying to get my Kinetograph safely out to Chicago without anyone stealing it. My business opposer is boarding this train. I could also use some hands back home- my previous assistant has taken a leave to take care of his sick wife.”

Wilbur smiled. “I’m up for it. Say, why haven’t I heard your name anywhere?”

Techno shrugged as the two began to board the train. “Big world. Although, I  _ am  _ surprised. My first invention was the phonograph- you should have heard my name bouncing around  _ somewhere _ .”

Wilbur shook his head, pausing in his step to take in the train car that he was standing in. “Not at all.”

The train car was fancy- way fancier than an average train. Red curtains that matched the floor were draped over the windows, and the chairs were made of a tan-brown wood that looked smooth. Electric lights hung above them, surprising Wilbur greatly.  _ Definitely a train car full of wealthy people like myself. _

An hour later, Wilbur found himself sitting in one of the train’s booths across from a man named Phil Watson. The man had blond hair and gleaming green eyes, as well as a white and green theme with his clothing.

According to Techno, Phil Watson was an inventor who had previously worked under him. They had gotten into an argument over Techno jokingly telling Phil that he wanted an improved version of Phil’s DC dynamos, which had resulted in Phil actually making them. The two bickered over the situation, and eventually Techno settled on the belief that “it was simply a misunderstanding of cultures that Phil took too far”. Ever since, Phil and Techno have been competing.

Techno believed that, if anything were to happen to the Kinetograph, Phil was the most likely suspect.

“It is quite refreshing to hear another British accent,” Phil informed, sighing in relief with a smile. “I’ve been living in America for far too long. I’m afraid that I’ll pick it up!”

Wilbur laughed. “I’m afraid of the same thing. The accent is pretty easy to catch when you’re surrounded by people who have it.”

Wilbur’s conversation with Phil led to no suspicions. Phil was genuinely a kind guy, although his wasted time with Techno left him on the bitter side when the topic came to him. In fact, Phil was currently getting many patents for his invention. In his words, he was “done with Techno and the impressions he left”.

With his successful attempt at judging Phil’s character, Wilbur headed to Techno’s small room on the train. The paper on the outside of the door read ‘Techno Blade’ in neat cursive, golden letters shining in the light. He knocked on the door before entering.

Techno was on his knee in front of a big wooden box that had the front open. On the inside, Wilbur could see gears, ropes, and other things that he wasn’t sure how to name.

“Is that the Kinetograph?” Wilbur curiously asked, stepping to Techno’s side to stare at the box. It easily was up to Wilbur’s lower torso. “I hadn’t even seen you bring it in here.”

Techno nodded, narrowing his eyes at a certain rope for a moment before standing up and dusting off his pants. “Yes, I had it in a large suitcase. Say, Wilbur, could you stand here and watch it for a moment? It looks like I need to grab a new rope from somewhere. This one is frayed.”

Wilbur watched as Techno walked past him, grabbing the doorknob. He nodded. Techno nodded once before opening the door and leaving the room, letting it swing shut behind him.

A couple of moments in pure silence led to Wilbur bending down in front of the Kinetograph and observing it.

_ It is quite big,  _ Wilbur thought to himself.  _ I wonder how it works. I can’t seem to wrap my head around it. _

Then, the lights shut off.

Wilbur yelped, falling backward onto his ass before he turned and looked at the windows. He couldn’t see them, meaning no light was coming through.  _ The lights go off as soon as we enter a tunnel? What kind of bad luck is that?! _

Then, realization hit Wilbur. He quickly reached in front of him, expecting to hit the wood of the Kinetograph but instead touching something soft. He drew his hand back in surprise before shooting it forwards, this time meeting nothing.

_ It- It moved! _

“Get back here!” Wilbur yelled out, reaching around him in a circle but hitting nothing except for the wall behind him. He seethed as he pulled his hand to his chest, cradling it. “Fuck!”

A few moments later, the lights flickered on, and the train left the tunnel.

There was nothing in front of him. The Kinetograph was gone.


End file.
